


Bubble Wrap Fun

by lynnkath08



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Best Friends, Bubble Wrap, Fun, Gen, Humor, popping bubble wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Nightcrawler discovers bubble wraps for the first time.





	Bubble Wrap Fun

It was a quiet afternoon at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Kurt Wagner was walking down the hall on his way to the library when he heard some strange popping noises coming from the lounging room. Besides the popping sounds, he also heard laughter from his friends Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Jubilee, and Peter Maximoff. He decided to go into the lounging room to see what was going on and saw his friends all playing with bubble wraps. Scott was popping small bubble wraps with his hands, Jean had the bigger ones in her hands, Jubilee was stepping on the bigger ones, and Peter stepping on the bigger wraps while holding the smaller ones in his hands. All four of them laughed as they popped bubble wraps.

"Hey guys," Kurt greeted his friends.

"Oh hi Kurt," Jubilee greeted back.

"What are you all doing?" the young teleporter asked.

"Playing with bubble wraps," Scott said as he held up his bubble wrap.

"What are those?" Kurt asked curiously. The whole group gasped as they looked at him.

"You don't know what bubble wraps are?" Peter asked, and Kurt shook his head, causing his friends to gasp again.

"They're the best things in the whole world!" Jubilee said as she stepped on more bubble wraps.

"They're so much fun!" Scott said.

"Here. Take one," Jean said as she handed Kurt a small bubble wrap.

"What do I do with it?" Kurt asked as he looked at the wrap.

"Just pop them," Peter said as he popped his own wrap.

Kurt did what he was told and a smile formed on his adorable face. "Hey. This is fun," he said as he kept popping the bubbles.

"I know right? Try stepping on the bigger ones," Jubilee said as she placed a wrap with the bigger bubbles on the floor.

"Ok," Kurt said as he stepped on the bigger bubbles. "This is amazing! I never thought plastic would be so much fun!" he said happily.

"I know, I already popped like 50 of these," Scott said.

"Only 50? I already popped like 500 of them," Peter said.

"Don't use your powers, that's cheating!" Jubilee said.

"I can't help that I'm fast," the silver haired young man said as he popped his bubble wraps and ate a Twinkie.

"And I can't stop popping these! They're so much fun!" Kurt said as he kept on popping the bubble wraps. He even popped some using his tail.

While Kurt was distracted with his bubble wraps, Peter looked at his friends and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The four of them huddled and talked for about five minutes.

Scott then looked at Kurt and said, "Oh Kurt! We have a little game for you."

 

*10 minutes later*

 

"I'm the king of bubble wraps!" Kurt squealed as he teleported to each of the bubble wraps scattered all over the mansion, stomping on them.

"How many has he popped?" Scott asked as he followed behind.

"I counted 70," Jean said as she picked up the already popped bubble wraps.

"Well, we can't blame him. I only popped 40 of these," Jubilee said as she popped another wrap.

"I'm the king of bubble wraps!" Kurt yelled again as he kept teleporting to different bubble wraps, making everyone laugh.

"Bubble wraps! Get your free bubble wraps!" Peter yelled as he threw several bubble wraps in the air for the other students.

"Bubble wraps!" the students yelled happily as they started playing.

"I've never had this much fun before," Kurt said as he kept popping the bubble wraps until he heard someone clear their throat. Professor Charles Xavier.

"Good afternoon Kurt," Professor Xavier said.

"Ah, guten tag Professor," Kurt responded.

"I see that you are having fun with the bubble wraps," Professor X said.

"Ja. So much fun," Kurt said as he smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying these bubble wraps. They're not toys, but they are fun to play with," Professor X said as he picked up a bubble wrap and popped it.

"Wait, they're not toys? But they're fun to play with," Kurt said.

"They're really used for packaging stuff, but people like to play with these. They're even great stress relief," Professor X chuckled.

"Wow, I never knew that. I meant I never knew they were for packaging," Kurt said.

"It's ok. Everyone loves playing with these wraps. Every time I get a package that comes with bubble wraps, I like to pop them before throwing them away," Professor X said as he laughed.

"Oh there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you," Scott said as he held several popped bubble wraps.

"Dang Kurt, you popped several of these! I think you're in second place behind Peter," Jean said as she held more popped bubble wraps.

"He's definitely second place, he popped 120 of them," Jubilee said as she held a pen and paper with tally marks on it.

"Where's Peter?" Kurt asked.

"Here I am!" Peter said as he held two ice cream cones. "And congratulations, here's an ice cream," he added as he handed Kurt an ice cream cone.

"Danke Peter," Kurt said as he took the ice cream and ate it. "Aah!" he screamed as he placed a hand on his head.

"It's-" Scott began, but Kurt cut him off.

"I know, I know. It froze my brain," Kurt said as he kept eating. He picked up a bubble wrap with his tail and popped it.

"And now he popped 121 bubble wraps in one day."


End file.
